xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Forces
Sonic Forces (ソニックフォース Sonikku Fōsu?, lit. "Sonic Force") is a platform video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega. It was released on 7 November 2017 for PC, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Sonic Forces follows Sonic the Hedgehog as he joins a resistance force to take back the planet after Dr. Eggman's Eggman Empire took over 99% of it with the help of Eggman's henchmen, the Phantom Ruby and a mysterious new villain known as Infinite. The storyline of the game also ties with Sonic Mania. The game marks the return of the collaboration between both Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic, along with their associated gameplay styles, since the twentieth anniversary game Sonic Generations (although it is not a sequel to any previous games). In addition, Sonic Forces also introduces a third gameplay mode featuring the "Avatar", the player's own custom-created character. The game serves, along with Sonic Mania, as a “continuation” of Sonic’s 25th Anniversary. Artworks '3D Renders' SFSonicRender.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Modern) SFTailsRender.png|Miles "Tails" Prower SFKnucklesRender.png|Knuckles the Echidna SFAmyRender.png|Amy Rose SFShadowRender.png|Shadow the Hedgehog SFRougeRender.png|Rouge the Bat SFOmegaRender.png|E-123 Omega SFEspioRender.png|Espio the Chameleon SFCharmyRender.png|Charmy Bee SFVectorRender.png|Vector the Crocodile SFSilver_Render.png|Silver the Hedgehog SFClassicSonicRender.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic) Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic and Modern) *Avatar (Female and Male) 'None-Playable Characters' *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Orbot *Cubot 'Bosses' *Chaos *Metal Sonic *Zavok *Infinite *Dr. Eggman Level Worlds *Sunset Heights *Park Avenue *Ghost Town *Green Hill Zone *Tag Team Stage *Casino Forest *Chemical Plant Zone *Aqua Road Videos 'Cutscenes' Sonic Forces - All Cutscenes SONIC FORCES All Cutscenes (Game Movie) 1080p 60FPS SONIC FORCES All Cutscenes Movie (Game Movie) 'Voice Clips' Sonic Forces - English Character Voice Clips 'Audio clips' Sonic Forces - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Rouge The Bat Voice Sound Sonic Forces - E-123 Omega Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Espio The Chameleon Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Charmy Bee Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Vector The Crocodile Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna and Zavok *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega *'Matthew Mercer' as Espio the Chameleon *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Liam O'Brien' as Infinite *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Category:Xbox One Games Category:Sonic video games Category:Sonic series Category:2017 Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Sega games Category:Xbox One X Enhanced Category:Platformers Category:Windows games